Forever
by A Nerd Geek and a Fangirl
Summary: Perenna doesn't like it when people are hurt. Despite her parents efforts they could not shield her from the cruelty of the world. That's fine, it just made her want to help people even more. So join her as she learns that you can't save some things and that lost causes are the best causes to fight for. Sister story to Always.


Perenna Daisy Minami was born on January 7th 2XXX to two loving parent, Ayano Minami and Charles Minami. Since her father was American she was granted dual citizenship in the America and Japan which would prove to be convenient as she moved between America and Japan a couple of times in her life.

The world Perenna was born into was very much a chaotic one. 80% of the population had powers known as "quirks" and these powers had given rise to superheros and villans alike. There was not much to do to change the world she lived in, until there was. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Charles had the ability to control plants. He could bring dead plants back to life, grow plants faster, make them move through the seasons, and keep them in one state for as long as he wanted.

Ayano could run really fast. Like outrun a racecar fast. She was also one of those aforementioned heros.

Of course she wasn't even close to being a top hero nor was that what she wanted. No, Ayano had become a hero on a whim after years of indecisiveness on what she wanted to do with her life. After all, she was fit and liked to help people, how hard could being a hero be?

Very hard apparently.

She had trained one day after the next but she wasn't getting it. _What was she doing wrong_. After one particularly embarrassing failure to get her heros licence she had decided to by herself some flowers in an attempt to cheer herself up.

5 Years Ago

"I know, I know, it's just upsetting I was shown up by a fifteen year old. Like I'm what? 20 years old and a first year in high school can beat me. K I'm gonna go, bye." Ayano placed her phone into her blue purse and walked into a flower shop.

While she was planning to buy herself chocolate, the flower shop was a two minute walk from where she had been, plus she needed something to decorate her apartment.

Ayano felt the burst of cool air as she walked inside which was much appreciated since the July sun was not letting up. She wandered through the shop, pulling on her hair to tighten her loose ponytail.

And then it happened. Whether it was fate or destiny or just poor coordination (probably the last one) Ayano had tripped sending her into an unsuspecting employee. Gold eyes met green as she stared at the man before quickly getting up and composing herself

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Ayano explains her face red with embarrassment.

"No, it's no problem I probably would have ran into you anyways, I'm such a klutz," the employee said in attempts to try to make her feel better. "So are you buying for anyone, a boyfriend, you're parents?"

"Oh no, my parents moved to South Korea so I don't see them much and I am very single," she giggled. "I'm actually buying these for myself."

"Well self love is very important," he smiled, "The names Willis Charles, by the way but call me Charlie."

"Minami Ayano."

"Well Minami what flowers were you interested in getting?" Charlie asked.

Ayano thought for a second, maybe lilies but she wasn't sure. Charlie, she could tell was clearly an American. But that wasn't that important what was important was her goddamn flowers.

"I don't know what would you recommend?"

He gestured for her to wait and quickly walked off he returned with a fresh bouquet of flowers.

"These are a mix of Gloxinias and Forget-me-nots," he handed the flowers to her. Lifting up his hand, he moved it around the bouquet. "There we go, now they won't ever die."

"Woah is that your quirk?"

He blushes, "Yeah, I can control what stage plants are in, I can even bring dead ones back to life."

"Wow that is so epic. You could end world hunger with a power like that." she gushed, "Mine kinda sucks compared to that one."

"What's your quirk?"

"Super speed, nothing to special."

"That's really awesome though."

"Really, you think so."

"Definitely."

Ayano smiles. In a world full of interesting quirks she had never felt like she had a special one. It may have been useful and nice to have but it was so basic compared to others. Made her feel replaceable.

She returned back to reality. "I'm sorry I got distracted, how much are these gonna cost?"

"For you? On the house."

"Oh no I couldn't," Ayano explained, embarrassed by the special treatment she was getting.

"Let me pay for them on one condition, well two."

"Well shoot,"

"One, you look up the meanings of these flowers once you get home," she nodded, "And two, you let me give you my number."

Ayano raised her eyebrow at this, but what could it hurt.

"Deal"

Ayano had walked or more accurately ran back to her apartment. She hated to admit she was smitten with the man she had just met. He was so fucking charming. In the moment she met him she fell into his ocean eyes. He made her feel like a schoolgirl again.

The definitions she found with the flowers had only made her crush on him more. Apparently forget-me-nots symbolize true love and gloxinias mean love at first sight. The message here was quite clear. Plus he had given her his number, rather than forcing her to give it to him so if she wasn't interested she didn't have to text him.

But she was interested, very interested.

She knew it was illogical. It made her feel like she was 12 again. Which just so happened to be the last time she was in love. No matter, life had just given her an opportunity, it felt like fate. How could she go against fate?

So she asked him out on a first date, one of many to come.

1 week later

Charlie was a romantic, so he wasn't surprised when he fell head over heels for a girl who had wandered into his flower shop. However, he was surprised that his endeavor to ask the maiden out had gone so fantastically. Well technically she asked him out, but there is no reason to get caught up in the details.

They had met up at a small cafe in downtown Tokyo. The two ordered their food and sat across from each other and Ayano had started the conversation.

"So do you hit on all the girls who enter that flower shop," she teased

"Only the pretty ones," he joked making her giggle.

"So do you like working at that flower shop?"

"Oh I actually own it, I opened it a few months ago, I'm living my dream at 22, so life's pretty good," he explains "What about you?"

"Oh well right now I'm in hero training in college."

"Dude that's so cool what's it like, the training, the danger, and the rest of it."

Ayano shook her head. "Tiring but so worth it to know that one day I'll be saving people."

Charlie had decided that he was going to marry this woman. He could tell from the first few minutes that she was a honorable person. Someone who deserved the entire world, and Charlie was going to give it to her.

2 ½ years later

It was a cold winter's day but Ayano didn't mind. Winter had always been her favorite season. Charlie had known that when he had taken her to her favorite outdoor ice skating rink with a ring in his pocket.

They had began to skate around, having fun like all young couples do. As they finally started to sink into the moment, a shake in the ground had taken them out of it. Ayano speeded them back entrance of the rink.

Clouds formed above them and from them a young man descended from them. His face was blue as if it had been frostbitten. Hair like snow, eyes dark as coal. He looked like an evil frosty the snowman

"Hello, I am Jack Frost and welcome to my show," the villain monologues, "First things first a little ice storm. Daggers from ice began to fall from the sky as Ayano spirinted off to put on her hero costume. She had let other heros in her contacts knew, sending an emergency text.

Since she had left it at home she took a little longer than what she typically did on emergencies such as this. The suit was a dark blue with knee high black boots. Her eye mask was also a dark blue and she threw her hair into a high ponytail.

She ran around grabbing people from the line of impact.

"Ugh you heros always ruin the fun," He whined directing the ice daggers at her. She dodged them with fluid movements. She just had to think, how could she get up to him. Peeking over at her husband, she sees him standing under a pavilion. _There we go_ , she quickly ran up and using the pavilion, jumped across grabbing the villain and bringing him down the ice, knocking him out.

Everyone began to cheer causing her to blush. Despite being a hero she was more underground. Turned out attention did not suit her fancy. Charlie walked up to her.

"Well that did not go as planned."

What do you mean?" Ayano asked, slightly puzzled.

"I just wanted the moment I proposed to be perfect."

"Don't worry we can come back tomorrow and, wait what!?" she exclaimed as her ears turned bright red.

"Well, I guess it's now or never," he knelt down and pulled the ring out. He was either oblivious or ignoring the people watching and recording. "Ayano Minami, will you make me happiest man on this planet and marry me."

She covered her mouth as tears fell down her face. All she did was nod as people cheered and her now fiancee enveloped her in a kiss.

2 ½ Years Later

While the video of Charlie proposing to Ayano went viral, which meant Ayano had to go into interviews as Blur, the buzz had died down not long after that as people moved on to the next thing. The wedding was a small ceremony with friends and family. Not more than a 4 months after that she found out she was pregnant.

"You're going to be a father," she had told Charlie. He cried. All was good.

6 months later

"She's beautiful," Ayano giggled, as she held her new born baby. The name had been decided months in advance. Perena meant eternal and Daisy meant innocence. Both of these names were chosen to mean eternal innocence, they wanted to keep their baby away from the cruelty of this world.

"Perenna Daisy Minami, you know I still think we should have gone with Rose as her middle name. Eternal love makes more sense," Charlie claimed.

"I'm sorry, did you push this child out of your body? Did you carry her for several months?" Ayano questioned.

"Fine, fine I surrender," He laughed as he put his hands up. After two days the family went home to their apartment.

The nursery had taken days to design and weeks to put together. A white crib was placed on the back wall, right across from the door. A knitted black blanket hung from the crib Next to the crib was a large, white rocking chair, with a black cushion resting on it. While the room had been painted a dark blue similar to the color of Ayano's costume, one wall had painted flowers and the initials PDM in the middle of the wall. Covering the left side of the wall next to the door was a huge bookcase full of almost any book a child could imagine. And then in the right side of the door, across from the rocking chair, a princess castle sat. Ayano had thought it would be cute to have something she could hide away from people. Ayano knew she would need it.

After a little bit of recovery Ayano was back to being a hero. However it was only four months after giving birth that a conflict of interest arised.

"Ok honey, I have an interview for tomorrow around 12."

"Wait but I have work 9-4 tomorrow."

"Well I know so I thought, maybe I could take Perenna with me?" she asked hoping her husband would agree.

"If you are fine with it. I mean our proposal went viral so I wouldn't think the public knowing you had a kid would be crazy." He said not even looking up from his flower arrangement.

"Thanks babe," She kissed him on the cheek. After all she could always hand the baby off to a crew member if need be. There was no clue that this interview would change everything.

 **Hey guys! I kinda had this burst of inspiration so I wrote it down. I'm hoping to be able to upload a fair amount of times. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Anyway I have a vague idea on how the story is going to go. Same with the sister story** _ **Always**_ **. I hope you guys enjoy this, I'll upload again soon.**

 **Update: I just uploaded Always and I want you guys to know it's better to read it after I finish writing this one but that only becomes true around chapter 4 or 5 when the girls get their quirks.**


End file.
